you_me_herfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Season 3 of You Me Her consists of 10 episodes. Plot overview A comedy about a polyamorous relationship that develops between a suburban couple and an escort. Four months after Emma moved to Seattle for a new job and new friends, she's climbing her way to the top of the Pinnacle ladder alongside an old flame rekindled. Jack and Izzy settle into blissful monogamy in their newly finished loft but Jack keeps stalling on signing the papers, so Izzy tries to force his hand. They've moved into a new place together, decorated by Izzy. The upcoming divorce mediation and an uncomfortable reunion hangs over all of them. Carmen and new neighbor Hannah start a lifestyle magazine. The day before the divorce signing, Jack and Emma are forced to spend an afternoon together divvying up their stuff. Someone very important from Izzy’s past shows up at precisely the wrong time. Dave and Carmen struggle to find a balance between their jobs and childcare. With Shaun’s help, Nina spins her vitriol towards Andy into an inventive thesis. Izzy continuities growing her relationship with her father while Emma continues seeking Izzy forgiveness so they can continue with their relationship. They do eventually make up and Emma returns to Seattle. She later discovers that she is pregnant with Jack’s child which causes drama in her life in Seattle and her life in Portland. Does she want the baby or does she want the big promotion and to continue living life as a lesbian? Still not quite on speaking terms Izzy catches Jack talking to Emma but they spin a lie about just a off chance meeting. However that meeting was planned as Emma tells Jack the shocking news that she is pregnant. Later on Jack gets Emma and Izzy together where she tells her the news that all three of them are having baby where they do indeed make up and have sex in bathroom which brings us full circle back from season 1. As to be expected with this throuple nothing is smooth sailing while excitement for the baby grows so do tensions among the throuple as arguments and disagreements surface about where to raise the baby and if Emma should take the management job at the firm back in Seattle. It all comes to an end with Emma screwing up her interview for the job and the previously married couple finally figuring out that Izzy is Indeed the life they want and the season ends with Jack and Emma proposing to Izzy, where they tell her how they really feel. Emma and Jack already with engagement rings on their fingers, tell Izzy that they want to always be connected to her. Instead of marriage they take part in a commitment ceremony. But is it all a happy ending? I guess we’ll find out in season 4. Episodes # "Dickless in Seattle", 20 Mar, 2018, Four months later. Emma’s still in Seattle, climbing her way to the top of the Pinnacle ladder alongside an old flame rekindled. Jack and Izzy settle into blissful monogamy in their newly finished loft. The upcoming divorce mediation and an uncomfortable reunion hangs over all of them. Carmen and new neighbor Hannah start a lifestyle magazine. # "I Said Make Up", Mar 27, 2018. The day before the divorce signing, Jack and Emma are forced to spend an afternoon together divvying up their stuff. Someone very important from Izzy’s past shows up at precisely the wrong time. Dave and Carmen struggle to find a balance between their jobs and childcare. With Shaun’s help, Nina spins her vitriol towards Andy into an inventive thesis. # "Tourist Lesbians and Millennial Twats", APR 03, 2018. Reeling from a huge mistake, Emma seeks solace in Carmen. Izzy tries to focus on completing her doctorate by volunteering at a Homeless Youth Center. Jack decides the time is right for a deeper commitment to his relationship with Izzy. # "Inconceivable!" APR 10, 2018. Emma hides two very big secrets from Kylie. Izzy's father Ben wants to be part of her life again. Pulling his weight on the childcare front turns out harder than Dave imagined. Jack wonders if Izzy has cooled on both marriage and motherhood. # "Welcome to the Tiger Cage" APR 17, 2018. Izzy grows ever more suspicious of Emma's return to Portland and Jack's increasingly odd behavior. Just as they're edging their way into a surprising new relationship, Nina lashes out at Shaun. Emma makes the biggest decision of her life. # "Fool Me Once? Shame on You. Fool Me Twice? Blow Me" APR 24, 2018. Jack and Ben finally meet but Jack's got a more pressing issue on his mind. Emma tries to apologize to Izzy but it falls on deaf ears. Carmen and Hannah plan a magazine launch party. Izzy tries to reconnect Sasha with her grandmother. # "Hold Onto Your Ovaries" MAY 01, 2018. At Carmen and Hannah's magazine launch party, Emma corners Izzy in a Hail Mary attempt to get her back. Nina gets stood up so Shaun offers to be her replacement "thesis date. Good news for Carmen's magazine means bad news for Dave. # "The Insidious Lure of Pumpkin Spice" MAY 08, 2018. Nina's emerging feelings for Shaun are complicated when Andy pops back up with one hell of a story. Ben plants seeds of doubt about how Izzy could fit into the Trakarskys' new life. # "Asshole, Other Asshole, and the Depressive Muppet" MAY 15, 2018. Jack and Emma pressure Izzy to give Seattle a chance, and she volleys back an ultimatum. As Carmen's dreams come true, the Amaris come to a stunning resolution to their career/childcare dilemma. Nina is stuck between a Shaun and an Andy place. # "You Be You and I'll Be Me" MAY 22, 2018. The complex realities of polyamory and "throupling": What happens when this peculiar rom-com fades to black? Can they prove their best, truest, happiest lives really are together, even when it's difficult and more conventional alternatives beckon? Image gallery ; Promotional Pics Ymh gallery-emma-grey 1200x800.jpg Ymh gallery-emma-standing 1200x800.jpg Ymh gallery-emma-wall 1200x800 0.jpg Ymh gallery-izzy-bed 1200x800 0.jpg Ymh gallery-izzy-emma-jack-couch 1200x800 0.jpg Ymh gallery-izzy-emma-jack-floor 1200x800 0.jpg Ymh gallery-izzy-floor 1200x800 0.jpg Ymh gallery-izzy-grey 1200x800.jpg Ymh gallery-izzy-jack 1200x800 0.jpg Ymh gallery-jack-cup 1200x800.jpg Ymh gallery-jack-grey 1200x800.jpg Ymh gallery-jack-table 1200x800 0.jpg Ymh unit-301-00035 1200x800.jpg Ymh unit-301-00424 1200x800.jpg Ymh unit-301-00539 1200x800.jpg Ymh unit-302-00055 1200x800.jpg Ymh unit-302-00328 1200x800.jpg Ymh unit-302-00358 1200x800.jpg Ymh unit-302-00422 1200x800.jpg Ymh unit-303-00006 1200x800.jpg Ymh unit-303-00099 1200x800.jpg Ymh unit-303-00110 1200x800.jpg Ymh unit-304-00029 1200x800.jpg ; Behind The Scenes Ymh gallery-bts-crew 1200x800.jpg|Julia Bettencourt (1st AD) and Sara St. Onge (Dir) Ymh gallery-bts-greg 1200x800.jpg Ymh gallery-bts-greg-crew 1200x800.jpg Ymh gallery-bts-greg-priscilla 1200x800.jpg Ymh gallery-bts-greg-rachel-priscilla 1200x800.jpg Ymh gallery-bts-priscilla 1200x800.jpg Ymh gallery-bts-priscilla-crew 1200x800.png|Priscilla and Sara St. Onge (Dir) Ymh gallery-bts-rachel 1200x800.jpg | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}